yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Teodora Yuugure
Teodora Yuugure is a lame OC created by user:majestic.eggplant. Ask her before you use the oc... Appearance Teodora has white skin, dark blue hair and light blue eyes.She wears the default school uniform unless customised by the player.When not wearing her school uniform she wears a light blue jacket with a dark blue hoodie,a blue jumpsuit with stripes and blue stockings. Personality She is a loner .Nobody knows a lot of stuff about her except the fact that she loves cats. Her one and only friend Hokori just transferred to Akademi. She has good grades and most teachers would describe her the same way students would: lonely. ''Some students such as Musume Ronshaku tend to bully her and spread rumors but Teodora doesn't seem to care. Her parents are divorced and she lives with her father who is constantly absent on buisness trips. However she is secretly hyonical and hides a cyinical sense of humor that is only known to Hokori. Relationships Hokori Gin :Teodora's childhood friend. She and Hokori met because their fathers used to be colleagues. One of the few people that accepts her the way she is,Hokori seems to have a very good relationship with her. '''Mr. Yuugure: '''Teodora's father. Has been living with his daughter for 10 years. Trivia * Teodora has 3 cats. * Her first name is the katakana transcription of a byzantine empresse's name,''Theodora (テオドラ). It means gift of God in Greek. * Her last name means dusk in Japanese (夕暮れ). * Apparently,her favorite color is blue. * Gaming is one of her few interests * Her favorite game is Persona 5 (bc why not?) * An original illustration of her is to be added soon 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. Teodora Yuugure * When is your birthday? 26th of November * Your blood type? 0+ * Please tell us your three sizes? one,two,three * Tell us about your family composition. I live with my father * What's your occupation? Student * Your favourite food? French Fries * Favourite animal? Cats * Favourite subject? Computer Science * Dislike subject? ..... * Is there a boy you've been thinking about? No * Do you enjoy school? It's ok. * Are you in any school clubs? Gaming Club * Your special skill? ...... * Tell us about your treasure? You mean Persona 5 or smth...? * Describe yourself in a single word? ....... * Your forte? ........ * Your shortcomings? ........ * Places in your memories? The seafront. I used to go there with my father. * What is your favourite drink? Black Tea * How good can you swim? Good.. * Your timing in 50-meter race? Hmmmm... * Your hobby or obsession? Cats. * Disliked food? Eggplants * Anything you want most currently? ........ * Afraid of heights? No * Dislike thunder? No * Rainy or sunny? Rainy * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? Pencil * What do you eat for breakfast? Rice * Do you believe in ghosts? No * Can you play any musical instruments? Electric/Classical guitar. * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Depends... * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? I din't have sisters * Do you have a cellphone? Yes * How long is your commute to school? 10 min * Do you have more friends than most? I have one friend, Hokori * Your favourite sports? ...... * How good can you cook? Good * Favourite colours? All shades of blue * Anything you can never forgive? Nobody cares... * How tall are you? 1.68m * Shoe size? 39 * Your dreams? ...... * Do you have any marriage desires? No * Do you dislike hot drinks? They are ok * Do you like bitter coffee? I only drink tea * Bed time? 12 AM * Wake up time? 6 AM * When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? Bed,it's more comfortable * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? Hmmmm * Do you have any tips on losing weight? No * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. I am amphidextrous. * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. I got a new cat * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. My father left for another buisness trip... * What's the name of your school anthem? Huh? * What's your favourite flower? Bluebell * What's your favourite saying? Αει ο Θεος ο μεγας γεωμετρει. * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ....... * What comes to mind when you think about spring? Allergy. * And summer? Too much sun * What about fall? Breeze * And then the winter? Rain * If you had a time machine, where would you go? To the victorian era * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? Manga * What's your allowance? Depends on my father * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. "Who is she anyway?" * Tell us your weight. Hmmmm * What are you capable of? Acrobatics * What do you wear when you go to bed? Winter-Pyjamas, Summer-Nothing * Has anyone ever asked you out? Yes,but luckily it was a joke * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? Spend the day with my cats and Hokori * What is something you always carry with you? My phone * Western food? Japanese food? Both * How do you commute to school? I walk * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? I feed my cats * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? I feed my cats * Where are you living right now? My house * What kind of place is it? Good * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? I got a good grade * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? Hmmmm.... Do you like roller coasters? They are ok * How's your eyesight? Excellent * What's your favourite holiday? Chrismas * What job do you have in school? Student * What do you do in your freetime? Play with my cats * How long do you study every day? A lot * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? Hokori * What do you do on the weekends? I go to the seafront.Alone * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? A cat * Are the school rules really strict? Hmmm... * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? Bento * How many friends do you have?One: Hokori Gin * Do you take any detours when you go home? Sometimes... * Are you interested in any actors? I like Bryce Papernbrook's voice * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? Can I go now? * ' yuugure.JPG|In another school uniform inspirationthingy.JPG|Inspired by this image ' Category:OCs Category:Majestic.eggplant's OCs Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Class 2-2 Category:Gaming (Club) Category:Loner (Persona)